


Storms

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, Cuddling, Domestic, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Storms, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner HATED storms. More than anything. Ever. Anything ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Growing up in the middle of the country in Manitoba, Jonny loved storms. He loved the way the sky got dark, the rain poured down, the way the lightning lit up the whole country it seemed like. He used to sit out in the garage with his dad and brother and watch the storm roll through, counting how many seconds apart the thunder was from the lightning.

Kaner, on the other hand, hated storms. He used to crawl under the table in the kitchen, squeezing his hands over his eyes to try and drown out the sounds of thunder. His sisters would try to get him to come out, it’s nothing to be scared of Patty, it’s almost over’s echoing in his memory. He never got used to them, and he doesn’t think he ever will.

When Jonny and Kaner started rooming on the road during their rookie year, Kaner never told Jonny about his fear; it was silly, and it’s not like Jonny would want to do anything about it anyway. So whenever a storm would pop up, he would snuggle deeper under the covers, stuffing his noise cancelling headphones into his ears, hoping it would blow over fast.

The fact that Jonny hasn’t figured it out by now kind of surprises Kaner. They spend a lot of nights together, whether one of them is too drunk to go home or they just don’t feel like driving down the block to their own condo. Kaner didn’t mind it, he loved having company and someone around to help him finish the beer in his fridge and watch Disney movies with.

It wasn’t until the summer of last year that Jonny took a hint. Jonny was sleeping over, supposed to be crashing in the guest bedroom, but instead he’s already passed out on the couch, his face pressed into the cushions and feet stuck under Kaner’s thighs. They were in the middle of a Cutthroat Kitchen marathon, Kaner quickly falling in behind Jonny, when he heard the low roll of thunder through the cold October air. He immediately tensed, his body stilling as the thunder got louder and louder. “Oh no, not now, not here, c’mon,” he mumbled, trying to get off the couch without waking Jonny up. 

He thought he was out of the woods, and he took a beeline for the bedroom, ripping the covers off the bed and getting under and shoving the pillow over his head. He was shaking, the thunder loud and threatening against the windows of his condo. He didn’t even hear Jonny creak open the door, whispering a soft, “Kaner?” through the dark. “Don’t cry, don’t do it, you’re 26, you can do this, don’t cry,” Kaner said to himself, over and over until he convinced himself he would be fine, which wasn’t too long. 

“Kaner, buddy, are you okay?” Jonny asked, dropping a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, not hearing him come in. “Oh my god, don’t do that dude, you scared me to death,” he said, breath suddenly heavy. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I was just, you just, scared me is all,” Kaner stuttered, avoiding Jonny’s look of concern, knowing if he looked into his eyes, he’d go all captain and be able to read him like a book just from one glance.

“No it’s not, you’re shaking, man. Look at me, Kaner,” he said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn and look at him. His eyes were ringed red from fighting back tears, his frown wrinkles prominent instead of his usual dimples, his bottom lip jutted out like a little kid who just heard the word no. “Oh, fuck it, come here,” he said, wrapping his arm around Kaner’s small and vulnerable body, despite protest. After a second though, Kaner relaxed, his face digging into his neck, hands twisting in his shirt.

“I’m scared of storms,” he mumbled against his chest, words shaky and innocent. Jonny’s heart just about broke right here, holding Kaner in his arms like a little child. He pulled him in tighter, making sure he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m right here, no matter what. Until every storm passes, okay Kaner?”

Kaner pulled away to lock eyes with Jonny, wiping his nose off with his sleeve. “Thanks,” he said, before crawling back into Jonny’s body. He wasn’t so scared anymore.


End file.
